Tenchi Muyo!: Motherly Advice
by DanielCorcoran
Summary: When Ryoko becomes troubled over how to win Tenchi's affections, Washu comes to her daughter with some helpful advice, even if she doesn't want it. Set in the original series continuity.


**Tenchi Muyo!: Motherly Advice**

Inside a large laboratory located in a sort of subspace, a closet door appears on end of the lab, acting as a sort of portal in and out of the lab, before it opens up. As it opens, the door hits a crab ornament hanging in front of it, announcing the arrival of the one entering the lab.

The person entering the laboratory was also it's owner; Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientific genius in the universe and a resident of the Masaki household, along with teenager Tenchi Masaki, Princess Ayeka and Sasami of Jurai, space cop Mihoshi and Ryoko the former space pirate plus the cute little cabbit, Ryo-Ohki.

Washu walks over to floating cushion at the other end of the lab and sits down on top of it before a holographic keyboard and screen appears in front of her almost instantaneously, which Washu started to type on.

"Alright little Ryoko, where could you be I wonder…?" Washu muttered to herself. What a great many people didn't know, besides the rest of Washu's extended 'family', was that Ryoko was actually created by her along with Ryo-Ohki, though she mainly sees them both as her daughters rather then her creations.

After learning the truth about her parentage, Ryoko found it hard to swallow that such a young looking girl, who was actually over 20,000 years old, could be her mother but she later seemed to accept it. Of course, she rarely ever called Washu 'Mom' unless it was in a sarcastic tone and they often clashed regarding certain things, such as Tenchi Masaki for starters.

Washu, Ryoko and all the other girls are all greatly in love with Tenchi and often fight over him, Princess Ayeka and Ryoko most of all. Washu rarely gets into the same antics as the two of them of course, having her own methods of getting to Tenchi and being shrewd enough to outsmart the girls on multiple occasions.

Following the conflicts with Kagato and Dr. Clay, things have been quiet around the Masaki house, aside from the usual craziness most of the other girls bring, and at the moment Washu was searching around the area for her daughter, Ryoko.

On the screen, pictures of the inside and outside of the house as well as the fields appear one after the other.

Hmm, not here… not here either." The pinkish-red haired scientist said as she scanned the screen continuously before it dawned on her. "Aha! That's it!"

Washu types one or two things in and a certain image appeared.

"Bingo!"

The image before her is a picture of the Masaki shrine, where Ryoko was sealed in for over a thousand years after being defeated by Yosho, Ayeka's brother and Tenchi's grandfather. It's also where Ryoko first met Tenchi so, despite being the place she was trapped in, it has special meaning to her.

* * *

At the moment, the green haired ex-space pirate was sitting on top of the stone structure with a strangely thoughtful look on her face as she stared out into the horizon.

Ryoko sighed. "Tenchi…"

"Hmm? To I detect a tone of _longing_ in your voice?"

Ryoko's eyes widened as she raised her head, alert, before quickly turning to her side and seeing Washu standing beside her with a smirk and an interested look.

Ryoko lets out a startled cry before she sees who it is and scowls.

"Oh. It's _you_ ," she said.

"Now is that any way to talk to your Mommy, Little Ryoko?" Washu remarked.

"I'd hardly call you my 'Mommy' after leaving me alone for 2000 years." Ryoko grumbled with some bitterness in her voice.

"Still, doesn't change the fact that I am." Washu pointed out in a song-song voice as she sat down beside her.

Ryoko, still annoyed, scooted away from Washu, who scooted closer. The same thing happened not too long after.

"Go. Away." Ryoko stated, agitated.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Washu said.

"Nothing's wrong!" Ryoko denied.

"Ok, I'll go along with that." Washu shrugged, seemingly nonchalant.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!" Ryoko insisted.

"I believe you." Washu nodded.

"Washu…!" Ryoko growled, become red with anger.

"What? I said I believed you, didn't I?" Washu inquired.

Ryoko groaned in exasperation. "Ugh! Fine! Maybe there _is_ something wrong."

Washu smiled, knowingly. "Thought so,"

"But I'm not telling you what it is." Ryoko said, stubbornly as she folded her arms and turned away.

The number one genius science just smirked at her daughter. "It's about _Tenchi_ isn't it?" she guessed.

Ryoko's beet red face confirmed it. "What…? How'd you…? _Hey_ … did you read my mind again? You said we're connected, right?" she questioned. "Well? Did you!?"

"Didn't need to." Washu stated, proudly. "It's written all over your face. By the way, if you keep scowling like that your body's gonna start gaining wrinkles."

"Hey!" Ryoko protested.

"You want my advice?" Washu offered.

" _No_." The former space pirate frowned.

"Too bad, I'm gonna give it anyway." Washu declared.

Ryoko face palmed. "Of _course_ you are."

"Listen, I know full well how much you care about Tenchi, how much you wanna fool around with him in _bed_ …" Ryoko smirked again.

"Cut it out!" Ryoko exclaimed, embarrassed and annoyed.

"And I know you get upset every time he doesn't return your feelings or let's you have your way with him." Washu continued.

"What!? I-I don't get up-upset…!" Ryoko tried to deny, though it was clear she was lying through her teeth.

"Come on, don't you lie to me. Remember; _connection_." Washu reminded her while tapping her head.

"I know, I just asked about that like… a _minute_ ago…" Ryoko grumbled.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, part of the reason he's sometimes uncomfortable around you is…" Washu started to say.

"Don't say age. Don't you dare say age!?" Ryoko threatened.

Washu just waved her hand, indifferently. "Calm down, that's not what I was gonna say."

"Good."

"But now that you mention it…"

" _Washu_!"

"Kidding! Now, part the reason for his distance is because you might have taken things a little too far after you attacked him at his high school." Washu told her.

"I was just having a little fun." Ryoko said, defensively.

"Not for Tenchi it was. Gotta say, you _really_ gotta work on your introductions." Washu admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, along with my 'saggy breasts', right?" Ryoko rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Exactly!" Her mother/creator nodded, smiling.

Ryoko quickly became angered. "Why you…!"

Washu pointed her finger at Ryoko, stopping her before she could say or do anything. "Shush-shush, still talking, don't interrupt," she instructed. Ryoko groaned and slouched as she continued to listen.

"The other reason, and this is the biggy, is because you try too hard, you know?" Washu said.

"What do you mean I try too hard!?" Ryoko demanded.

"Do I _really_ need to explain it to you?" Washu inquired, raising a brow.

"It would help! Yes!" Washu confirmed.

"Let's see… you always hold him close, you try to sneak into his bed while he's sleeping, you show your nakedness to him, you're _so_ possessive of him, always hover over him, literally I might add and nearly everything you say to him is a flirtatious remark." Washu replied. "And that's just off the top of my head."

Steam was practically coming out of Ryoko's ears as she grumbled. "You could have just stopped at _one_ you know…" she muttered, irked.

"If could, I would've." Washu said, plainly.

" _Fine_ … so what's _your_ brilliant idea? What should I be doing instead?" Ryoko questioned.

"So glad you asked, dear!" Washu beamed, making Ryoko groan. "Now, if you _really_ want him to like you back, instead of being a lovesick, moronic _harpy_ , you should try just being his _friend_ first."

" _Friends_!?" Ryoko echoed in shock.

"And while you're at it, apologize to him for teasing him so much, also in case you haven't, apologize for the school fiasco too." Washu instructed.

"And _why_ should I do that?" Ryoko questioned.

"Because once you _do_ , slowly but surely… he'll be even less distant and start warming up to you more, you know, be happy whenever you're around and eventually he'll start being affectionate too." Washu explained. "I know he's kind of a blockhead when it comes to that stuff but I can tell he's getting there."

"Really?" Ryoko asked, surprised. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so." Washu nodded before becoming high and mighty sounding. "I mean, I _am_ the number one scientist in the universe!"

Ryoko groaned in annoyance. "Washu… _focus_!"

"Sorry. My point is, dial back on the crazy and he'll come around in no time." Washu told her daughter.

"So… just be like his… best female friend or something?" The green haired alien girl questioned.

Washu shrugged. "If you can."

Ryoko groaned. "Sounds _boring_ if you ask _me_ …" she admitted. "Not to mention it could _forever_!"

"Forever is something you and I _both_ have, and yeah, that might be the case when it comes to Tenchi but hey, you gotta work hard for love, you know? Otherwise it's not worth it." Washu reasoned.

"I guess…" Ryoko admitted.

"Besides… do you really have anything to lose if you _do_ try?" Washu inquired with a raised brow.

"Uh…" Ryoko started to say before she suddenly stopped herself.

"Thought so." Washu said, satisfied.

Ryoko let out a long sigh. "Fine… I'll give the whole 'being his friend' thing a try…" she declared in a resigned tone. "But I still need to _find_ Tenchi… he's gotten _really_ good at hiding from me these days and I've checked the field ten times already and he's not…"

"Oh, I know where he is." Washu revealed.

"You do!?" Ryoko asked, eager to know.

"Of course, there's no where to hide from a genius like me." Washu boasted before gesturing in another direction. "He's about two clicks into the forest, training. Can't miss him."

Ryoko giggles excitedly and zips into the into air, whooping. "Yes! Yes! Finally!" she exclaimed as she flew around.

"Calm down, remember what we just talked about." Washu reminded as she looked up.

Ryoko lowered herself down to Washu's level but still hovers above the ground. "Right, right, just gotta calm myself… try to be more like a friend," she said as she took a breath.

"Good girl." Washu nodded

"But seriously though, thank you for this… _Mom_." Ryoko smiled at Wachu, appreciatively.

Washu smiled back at her. "My pleasure, sweetie and… don't ever tell anyone I admitted this to you… but… despite your faults and past deeds… I am proud of you, my dear."

Ryoko blushes slightly as she turns away, trying to make sure Washu couldn't see her bashful face. "T-Thanks…" she muttered somewhat quietly. She soon turned around again with a more chipper expression. "Well, I'd better get to Tenchi! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Washu said..

Ryoko quickly flew off and vanished in the blink of an eye, after which Washu leaned back and looked up towards the sky thoughtfully as well.

"Hmm… I suppose I _should_ have mentioned to her that I also gave Tenchi's location to _Ayeka_ as well…" The mad scientist said to herself before a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "But what'd be the fun in that?"

Washu let out a naughty little giggle before getting her holographic screen to pop up in front of her while she leans back and prepares to watch the upcoming crazy events happen live.


End file.
